terraria_fan_ideas_wiki_new_and_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Lord
Time Lord is a Doom Mode boss. He can be considered the Doom Mode version of Skeletron Prime and Skeletron. He is fought after The Wood God, but before The Dungeon Deconstructor. Summoning Time Lord can only be summoned with throwing into lava of the Cursed Sundial, made of 1 Enchanted Sundial, 1 Fast Clock, 10 Souls Of Life, and 1 of any watch. Battle (Phase 1) The head will spawn first, immortal, and 2 seconds later, a Little Time Gun and a Big Time Cannon will appear, and the battle will start. For the entirety of the battle, the in-game time will do strange things, such as going backwards, or sometimes going forwards extremely quickly for a few seconds, even though the player will keep their HP, mana, buffs and debuffs. The head will act similar to Skeletron Prime's head, but does not charge and spin, and instead of its mouth opening and closing, its eyes will act like a clock, displaying the in-game time. It is immortal whenever another boss part is alive. When the player is near to any of the boss's parts, the boss will teleport them to where they were 4 in-game minutes earlier and set the time back 4 in-game minutes. The Little Time Guns will try to get near enough to the player, and slightly inaccurately shoot lasers at them at a similar speed as the Minishark in 10 round bursts. The Big Time Cannons, on the other hand, will try to stay far away from the player, shooting a giant beam similar to the Moon Lord's beam that deals a lot of damage. In Expert Mode, this beam is faster. In Master Mode, this beam is bigger. After the Big Time Cannon has done a full turn, it will continue staying away. Battle (Phase 2) Phase 2 begins when all parts except for the head are defeated. The Time Gun and Time Cannon respawn every time the boss loses 25% / 20% / 10% HP. The head is now more aggressive, as it will attempt to get close to the player. When close enough, the boss will slow down and shoot red beams from its eyes to the player, forewarned by a flashing warning sign in the boss's eyes that deals no damage. The beams decrease the player's health by 100 / 150 / 225 ignoring defence, and turn the in-game time back to the beginning of the battle. The beams get faster the less HP the boss has. At 50% HP, for the rest of the battle, the boss will get faster and shoot Time Rockets that deal 200 / 300 / 450 DMG faster and faster, also turning the in-game time 20 in-game minutes earlier. Expert Mode In Phase 2, at 25% HP, the boss will begin to summon a forcefield around it that inflicts Slow if the player is in it. The boss gains 5 damage for the rest of the battle every time a Little Time Gun or Big Time Cannon is defeated. The time flips are now crazy. Master Mode The rockets shot now home on the player four times. At 50% HP, instead of 1 big time cannon and 1 little time gun spawning, 2 of both spawn and the boss's damage is increased by 15 for the rest of the battle. The time flips are now crazier than even Expert Mode. Drops (In the boss's Expert Mode treasure bag) Time Controller (100% chance) Steamatic Machine Gun (20% chance) Time Grenade (20 - 40, 20% chance) Steam Shiv (20% chance) Time Skull (20% chance) Time Guardian Staff (20% chance) Time Fragments(35 - 55 / 55-86, 100% chance)